Questioning
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "It's a mean word Jamie," Jack said softly, "It's a mean word for someone who's gay." "What's gay?" "It's when a boy likes a boy or a girl likes a girl."


**Allie: I don't even know what I'm doing **

**Warnings: Usage of homosexual slurs, confusion about sexuality, kissing, furry**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me.**

_Questioning_

It had been about two years after the fight with Pitch and it was once again Winter. Jack was bringing a heavy snow day on Burgess for his favorite kids, grinning and laughing and doing loops in the air as he spread ice and snow across the town. He stopped on the outskirts of the forest, waiting for Jamie and his friends to come out to play.

Jamie came over first, looking a bit confused, "Hey Jack…" He said.

Jack stood up tall, tilting his head to the side, "What's wrong, Jamie?" He asked, kneeling down to the ground to be eye to eye with the young boy.

"What's the word faggot mean?" The child asked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

Jack's icy eyes widened and he pulled Jamie into his arms, letting his staff fall to the ground. He pulled Jamie up against his chilly chest, putting his head on top of Jamie's, "Did someone call you that, Jamie?" He whispered.

"Billy did when he saw me playing with Sophie and her dolls." Jamie said, clutching Jack's hoodie in his tiny hands.

"It's a mean word Jamie," Jack said softly, "It's a mean word for someone who's gay."

"What's gay?"

"It's when a boy likes a boy or a girl likes a girl." Jack explained.

"Oh…" Jamie said, "Like how mom likes dad?"

"Yes, Jamie." Jack said, closing his eyes.

"Is it wrong to be gay, Jack?" Jamie asked, looking up at the snow spirit with wide eyes, wet with tears.

"No, no it's not wrong Jamie." Jack said, "Now, you're too young to be dealing with this. Let's just have some fun, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie said, wiping his eyes with a weak smile, pulling out of Jack's arms.

Jack picked up his staff and looked up, seeing Jamie's friends starting to head toward them. Jack threw a snowball at one of the boys, starting a snowball fight, trying to make Jamie smile again.

* * *

Jack frowned, sitting up on his tree branch, his staff lying across his lap. His conversation with Jamie had left him uneasy. In all of his three hundred years he had never even thought about sexuality before, but now he was. He had never thought about someone in a sexual kind of way, and now he was curious.

He was pretty sure that he fancied girls, but he'd never even kissed a girl, let alone had sex with one. Jack. The Three-Hundred-Year-Old-Virgin. Ugh.

Jack rolled onto his side, staring down at his lake. Well, there was only one real way to find out…

* * *

"Hey, Toothiana?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff, watching the Tooth Fairy as she fluttered around her palace, directing her mini fairies.

"Yes, Jack?" Tooth asked, turning to look at the winter sprite, frowning when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked her friend, flying over to look him directly in the eyes.

"I have…a question…" Jack said softly, his gripping his staff nervously.

"What is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked, tightening his grip on his staff.

Toothiana flushed red, her eyes wide, "Wh-why do you ask?" She asked, her feathers puffing out in embarrassment.

"Because I'm not sure if I like boys or girls and you're the only girl I know so…" Jack mumbled, "And you're kinda the only one I trust to do this…" Jack flushed frost and then turned away, "Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask." He said, getting ready to fly off.

Toothiana grabbed his hand, "No, Jack, it's okay." She said, smiling soothingly.

Jack turned back around, looking at Toothiana and looking incredibly young. Tooth smiled encouragingly at the frost spirit. Jack took a deep breath and stepped closer, closing his eyes and kissing Toothiana softly on the lips.

After a few moments Jack pulled back, licking his lips.

"Anything?" Toothiana asked, pulling back with a blush on her cheeks.

Jack shook his head, "No, nothing. It was nice, but-"

"Not what you need." Toothiana said with a sweet smile, "I understand, Jack."

Jack nodded and let the winds take him back to his lake.

* * *

The next day Jack flew out to the Warren, landing on one of the sentinel eggs.

Bunny looked up and glared at the white-haired teenager, "What do you want, Frosty?" He snapped.

"I…I wanted to ask a favour of you." Jack mumbled.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Oh, well spit it out, I 'aven't got all day."

"Will you kiss me?" Jack asked, jumping off the egg and landing in front of the Pooka, his eyes tilted down.

"Wh-what?" The Pooka sputtered out, his emerald eyes wide.

"Will you kiss me?" Jack asked again, a layer of frost dusting his cheeks, "I…I'm trying to figure out if I didn't like kissing Toothiana because I'm gay, or because I just don't like her. You're the only one I trust to do this." The winter sprite mumbled, his hands shaking slightly on his staff.

Bunny watched him for several long, tense moments, watching him tremble. "Oh, all right." He grumbled, walking over to the frost spirit and cupping his face in his paws, pressing his mouth to the teen's trembling lips.

Jack let out a little sigh and relaxed against Bunny, letting his lips respond to the kiss. He brought a hand up and tangled it in the other guardian's fur, pulling him closer. Bunny growled and pulled the teen closer, knocking his staff from his hand, pulling him closer. Jack wrapped his other hand around Bunny's neck, moaning softly.

Bunny pulled back slowly, a small smile on his lips, "So, Frosty?" He asked.

"Gay," The boy rasped out, "Definitely gay…or Pooka-sexual." He chuckled.

Bunny grinned, "Well, you're not so bad yourself." He said, pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"I might need to experiment more though." Jack said with a wink.

**Fin**


End file.
